1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking cylinder having pin tumblers, in which a basic code can be changed using at least one change key, having a cylinder housing in which a rotor is mounted which has a keyway into which a shank of a standard key which is provided with control surfaces can be pushed in order to position the tumblers which are arranged in three first rows, and having further tumblers which have coding elements and which are arranged in further bores in the cylinder housing in a programming position of the rotor.
2. Prior Art
Numerous embodiments of locking cylinders having pin tumblers whose locking arrangement can be changed are already known. For example, EP 0250701 presents a cylinder lock in which at least one pin tumbler has what is known as a combination plate. This combination plate can be accommodated by a recess in the core and thus be removed from the region of the pin tumbler. The locking arrangement of this locking cylinder can be changed without replacing and even without dismantling the lock. This is necessary, for example, when a key is lost.
EP 0918124 A likewise discloses a locking cylinder in which a basic code can be changed. For this purpose, a key has a recess which can accommodate an auxiliary tumbler, and therefore this auxiliary tumbler can be removed or reinserted. Rekeying of this cylinder is comparatively complex and requires an expert.
GB 2154652 A discloses a locking cylinder which has coding disks for collecting locking elements in a separate bore and a separate core. These coding disks can be stored away. The locking cylinder has a plurality of shear lines and can therefore be produced only with a comparatively large outside diameter.